


[Podfic] Dickmagician - written by ingberry

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dick Pics, Humor, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just needed to know that he could take a good dick pic. He wasn't going to do anything with it, obviously. It was just an experiment, just a test he had to prove to himself that he could pass.</p><p>Drunk Arthur had other ideas, though. Who knew there were people online willing to review other people's dick pics?</p><p>And frankly, Arthur was never going to settle for anything less than an A+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dickmagician - written by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dickmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582922) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- Me attempting an Irish accent (around the middle of the podfic when Merlin is emotional). If I sound nothing like an Irish person, I hope no one gets offended.  
> \- Me being the sassiest dick pic reviewer ever. God, I felt so badass rating Arthur's dick pics in this podfic.  
> \- Me reading crack? Because that's kind of what this fic is all about.

| 

photo credit [here](http://polari.polariarts.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Great-Expectations-Charles-Dickens-Penguin-English-Library.jpg)

music: _My Dick_ by Mickey Avalon

**Duration:** 1:02:03

**Size:** 30.4 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n0p67e5vt7nyndn/Dickmagician.mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPsmNPWZSl8&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=5) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072606.zip)  
  
  
---|---


End file.
